Hurricane
by BlueDiamondStar
Summary: He just tried to survive the day. But obviously it wasn't going to happen that easy. And now all he had to do is to survive the hurricane...     RE-EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**[CHAPTER 1- Trouble is a Friend] **

He hadn't got half a mile on the road when the car suddenly stopped without an apparent reason. He tried to start it again and again without any luck.

"Damn it!" he punched the steering wheel in anger. The road was completely abandoned unfortunately though, usually it was full of passing cars.

"This is bad day. Really bad." he sighed trying but failing to unbuckle the seatbelt. He fidgeted for a while but couldn't get it off.

"Damn! Damn you fucking car!" he cried in frustration. Finally he got too angry to get out of it so he managed to slips out of it. But at the moment he opened the door and stepped out of the car his foot met the hole on the ground and with a loud grunt Ryan Wolfe met the asphalt.

Somewhere high above the first sign of an upcoming danger, in a form of few seagulls, hurriedly flew away from the ocean where, now little bit higher above horizon, a lining of really dark clouds were seen.

_Only if he'd listened radio before heading out...  
>Only if he'd been watching news channel...<br>He'll know that today he better should've stayed in bed...  
><em>-  
>"Ow! Crap!" he yelped trying to get rid of the dancing stars from his vision.<p>

He laid back on the ground and closed his eyes. His head hurt from the collision with the car door. His ankle hurt from possible sprain when he tripped stepping in the hole.

Slowly he opened his eyes. He blinked once hoping to clear his vision. He blinked again.

"Oh great, what's next?" he asked to noone in particular punching asphalt with his fist.

Finally he got bored from lying on ground and he decided to try and get up.  
>It felt as an eternity but eventually he managed to stand up and get into car. Sighing he shut the door and tried ignition again.<br>Suddenly with a loud purr car came to life.

"Hallelujah! Finally!" he smiled and drove off.

For about an hour later he finally started to feel relief. He wasn't too far from lab anymore and he hoped the bad luck has left him alone.  
>But at the least expected moment a weird and loud noise coming from the inside of the car.<p>

"Oh crap. What a day." he sighed.

So now poor Ryan Wolfe was left completely alone in the middle of an empty road.


	2. Chapter 2

**[CHAPTER 2]**

****  
>"Oh come on, come on. Dammit! Move!" Ryan barked at his car without any progress. He was trying to make the car move for the last 5 minutes but it seemed to have the mind on itself.<p>

His head still hurt as hell and ankle felt still now. On top of that he felt tired and thirsty. Unfortunately he didn't have anything useful in car so all he had was phone, still without signal, which he found weird.

"Come on, please work." he pleaded one last time before giving up. Not that it was in his nature, but he was too exhausted and in too much pain to continue his fight with car.

Slowly he laid back in his seat and sighed. Without noticing he fell asleep.

Little did he knew about upcoming turmoil that was now even more noticeable above the horizon.  
>Another few seagulls flew by. And somewhere, far away, few dogs howled. Some birds chirped before flying away.<br>The road was still completely empty apart from a lone car in the middle of it. The car's owner was oblivious to the world around.  
>The world that was getting ready to something big.<p>

"This is early morn, Sam, very early!" a voice sounded through a pillow that was placed on Michelle's head.

"I know sleepyhead. Wake up or we'll be killed before we get to the duty." Sam wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Shut your trap and shoot yourself!" other girl murmured through the pillow, not wanting to get up yet.

"Ok this is how you want this." Micha mumbled and walked out of the room. After a minute she returned bringing a bucket of cold water and ice. She signaled to the fellow girl who grabbed the pillow and pulled it off, letting Sam to throw the water with ice on the sleeping girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Bitch! You fucking bitch!" she yelled jumping out of the bed and running away.

"Good morn darling!" Sam said and walked out of the room.

Still very angry, Micha threw other pillow across the room and walked into bathroom.  
>This was going to be a long day...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**[CHAPTER 3]**

He woke with a loud yell. For a while it was too hard for him to realise where he was what daytime it was. It took good amount of time to detect the daytime let alone calming down. His heart was beating erratically and his breathing was too fast. Finally when he was about to pass out things got better. He remembered that he was alone on the road.

It took another 5 minutes to register that he's been asleep for about two hours and that meant he's terribly late for work.

"Oh shit." it was true statement. He was surprised by the fact he's been out for that long time and he's late already. Again. Only this time it was pretty innocent reason.  
>He sighed deeply, feeling his lungs tightening. It wasn't a good sign.<p>

"Not now. Shit! Not good, not good." he coughed violently.

While trying to get the air back in his lungs, he rummaged through his jacket's pockets. Finding nothing he moved to the front panel, nearly ripping in to pieces. Finally he saw what he was looking for, a tiny little bottle laid on floor under the passenger seat. Feeling relief, he fidgeted with the thing when finally he managed to poke it in his mouth and push the lid. He let the medicine work before he grabbed his phone again.

"11:45 am" the display showed.

"Oh no. H will kill me." he fearfully thought out loud.

What he's gonna do now? He couldn't get the car move. Then he got the idea of waking. But right that moment his ankle signaled that it was a bad idea. But he was already made up his mind. Placing phone in the pocket he put the tiny bottle in other pocket and grabbed the jacket, just in case.

Carefully he climbed out of lie car. At first he felt dizziness taking over but after seconds it passed. Now he had to take a first step.

"OW!" he cried when his ankle met the ground.

A searing, hot pain shot through his leg and he slid down. Now it was starting to annoy stubborn young man, who tried to stand up few more times before he managed to stand. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get far. But he had to, otherwise he won't get anywhere at all. So he started to walk, slowly, step by step...


	4. Chapter 4

**[CHAPTER 4]**

"Lucy, please stop it. Enough already. Come on." Sam called her younger sis, who wasn't behaving again. At least they got Mich outta house in time. Though now she was the one who's late.

"OK, ok, I'm coming!" Lucy finally gave up and ran downstairs.

She knew they had to hurry up if they wanted to make it in time, it was sure not gonna happen.

As always Sam and Lucy were late everywhere they have to be in time, but her sis just liked doing things differently.

_But little did they know what was going to happen. They didn't have time to watch news or listen radio. They didn't see the even thicker lining of dark, dark clouds, they didn't noticed air changing. They just didn't...  
><em>-

He felt like he was walking forever. He was so three that he could barely stand, let alone walking, but pure stubbornness made him still moving.

It was a pure torture, but he has to do it if he wanted to get away.

For the like millionth time he pulled his phone out of the pocket. Still no reception and he was walking for about an hour now.

"Damn you!" he yelled in frustration nearly throwing the thing away.

He just wanted to get home, or to lab. At least there wouldn't be so hot.  
>-<p>

Few birds flew by looking at poor young man who was barely moving. They might wished to help but they had some more things to do, more important.  
>A breeze of wind slightly picked up bringing some strands of grass with, sand on the road whirled around for a bit.<br>And then it was silence again...


	5. Chapter 5

**[CHAPTER 5- Burning in the Skies]**

The wind sent its breezes now and then, trashing the sand around the lone shadow, still moving along the coast-line road. It wasn't quite much but eased his inner turmoil for a bit. It wasn't like changing everything but at least he had something to take the mind off.

He limped heavily, glancing around for some stick of sort, that would make it easier to walk. But he didn't see any.

Eventually he carved a glance towards the ocean, for the first time really seeing.

"Oh crap!" he let the surprise come out loud.

He saw the threatening clouds coming closer to the Miami city. He stopped for a moment, realising how wrong this day could turn. And it scared him. Pulling out his phone he was sure that there was no use of the thing, when he was shocked finding one tiny signal bar.

"Hallelujah!" he nearly jumped. Ignoring all the messages that were already arrived, he punched numbers to his first saviour.

"Damn!"

It was just voicemail. But he left a note, just in case.  
>Now he had to try another recipient.<p>

"Damn it!"

Another voicemail.

Finally he found another person he hoped for.

"Thank god!" he almost yelled, causing another coughing fit, right at the moment person decided to pick up.

"Wolfe? Is that you?"

"Walter! Thank god." he coughed again.

"What's up Wolfe? You sound bad."

"Walter, my car. It's broken. And I had an accident. I'm in the middle of a road, bad reception.

Can you pick me up, please?" he barely managed to chocke out last words when he broke into very violent coughing fit.

He couldn't stand anymore. It was too overwhelming and he fast lost his energy. He fell to the ground letting his phone to slip out of his hand.  
>He was now laying flat on asphalt, barely catching breath.<br>He found a tiny bottle and fidgeted with it trying to hold it. Finally he managed to get it into action.

He pushed the lid untill it was empty. He threw it away, waiting for it to work.  
>Finally it happened and he let the exhaustion to take over, and fell asleep...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**[CHAPTER 6- World so cold.] **

They were barely out on the road when Sam's phone came to life.

"Don't pick it up!" Lucy protested.

"I must. It's my boss. I think he wants to know why we're late again." Sam told her sister and took the phone.

"Jane... Yes. I'm sorry. I know. We're on our way. Ok bye."

"Now you'll have to explain my boss why we're late again, Lucy."

"Yeah and he'l kick your ass for not kicking mine." she teased.

"Oh look someone miss you already" Lucky pointed at her sis's phone that has started to ring again.

"Oh great, it's Walter." Sam murmured looking at the phone.

"Oh hello biggy, what's up? Miss Sam already?" girl teased her big sis's colleague.

"Ok. Givin to sis." she said passing the phone to her sis.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up? What? Seriously? When? Ok... I can do that. Yes. No prob. Oh man, that's not good. Ok we're almost there. Yeah will do that. I'll let ya know. See ya."

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked.

"Ryan. Something's happened."

"Hey big boy anything on our case?" suddenly a voice sounded from doorway along with two people coming in the break room.

"No snarky boy number two, there isn't anything." Walter snapped at his friend.  
>"Sorry pal, no offence." Jesse put hands up and glanced at Natalia.<p>

"Hey Walter, no need to snap at us. Why you're so stressed?"

"Sorry Nat, didn't mean to. I'm just worried. About Ryan. He called me. And he didn't sound good, though reception was so bad that I barely understood what he said. But what I heard didn't sound good. I sent Sam and Lucy to check out."

"Oh then we need to tell H. Or should we check out?" Natalia inquired.

"Oh dunno. I'll wait for girls then we tell. Oh maybe check your voicemail in case he'd called." Walter suggested.

Nat checked out her phone finding a message and listened it. It was from Ryan, and just like Walter said, he sounded bad. The worry slowly grew in the pit of her stomach. And what if something really bad has happened?

His eyes suddenly shot open. For a moment he just laid there and blinked like a deer in headlights. Then he slowly tried to move into sitting position. But all he managed was a growl and pain shooting through various parts of his body.  
>He knew that it wasn't good and that it has nothing to with the fall... <p>


	7. Chapter 7

**[CHAPTER 7- Meet me halfway.]**

The sisters kept speeding up, Lucy now holding onto seatbelt. Luckily the road was still empty. And it was also weird. Usually so vivid road was completely bare now.  
>She glanced at ocean, now seeing the waves getting higher and higher...<br>The lining of the dark clouds were frightening...

His mind was still somewhere far away. He felt like he's been made of cotton.

"Oh damn it, not now, not now." he desperately thought to himself.

He was used to the fight but deep inside he still hoped that it was some sort of a terrible nightmare and not reality. But he knew it wasn't.

The wind picked up significantly throwing sand and strands of grass over him.  
>Only if he could call her. There was still a chance it all ends and he can continue his way. But his clouded brain kept telling him it was not going to happen...<p>

_Somewhere far over the ocean last remaining seagulls tried to escape their frightening fate.  
>They quickened their pace barely escaping a sudden bolt of lightning. A loud grumble of thunder followed warning everyone of upcoming storm.<br>Slowly, one by one, the citizens of Miami city noticed the dangerous monster creeping from the ocean.  
>It was when someone finally looked out of the window, realising what the message left in his voicemail truly meant.<em>

Slowly his eyes cracked open. It was pretty dark now.

"Is it night already?" his eyes grew wide in realisation that there was actually thunder growling far away.

"Oh my god. Storm." he gasped in pain trying to shift his body. The pain was shooting through his body sending jerks and making all too difficult for poor young man.

His body started to go into convulsions jerking him hardly. It became even harder to stay awake.

"Please someone help me." he begged for mercy. Twelve long years of torture and hiding from everyone but right now was the moment he needed help the most...

"Sis, we need to hurry up. I don't like what I see." Lucy said still looking out of the window.  
>"I know dear. But I'm doing all I can." Sam grew very worried. They drove for pretty long time already and Ryan's car was still nowhere seen.<br>Suddenly a loud yell brought her out of her reverie.

"Sis! Look! It's Ryan's car!" Lucy jumped in her seat.

"He shouldn't gone far." Sam silently prayed for her friend to be ok. But something deep inside told her it won't be like that.

After a while of driving and desperate searching she saw a figure laying on the ground right in the middle of a road.

She drove closer and at the moment she stopped Lucy leaped out of the car.  
>Finally! Sam breathed relief. Now she feared only one thing- is Ryan ok?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**[CHAPTER 8- Hurricane.]**

"Sis, he doesn't look good." Lucy looked up at her sister wide eyed.

"I know sweetie." Sam sighed kneeling down beside poor Ryan.

He was very pale, even slightly bluish. It wasn't good thing. She checked over trying to detect any injuries.

He had ugly gash over his temple and minor cuts on his face along with few bruises. There was a tiny trail of dried blood on his chin suggesting they were coughed up.  
>That wasn't good, she thought, leaning over and pulling out her pen-light.<p>

"His pupils react bit slower. He might has concussion." she said to Lucy who stood beside quietly.

"Look, his ankle's swollen up." she pointed out.

Sam took a closer look, "Probably from that hole I saw next to his car. He might has stepped into it spraining it." She guessed.

Then she noticed something on his neck. It was a huge scar, actually lots of scars tangled up like spider's web. They led down to his spine and disappeared beneath his clothing.

"Sam? Is that what I'm thinking it is?" she asked fearfully.

"Oh honey, I don't know. But it looks like something I haven't seen for ages." Sam's guessings could be right and if they were Ryan will have to explain lot of things.

"Lucy, text Micha and tell her what's goin on. She might get something." Sam suddenly got an idea that might help later. But now she had something more to check out.

She showly raised Ryan's shirt and stopped abruptly. A memory of something nudged her mind. She traced another set of different type of scars. These were surgical. All around his ribcage.

This guy has some serious secrets to hide, she thought touching his ribs. Nothing looked broken. Though it suggested they were fractured many times before.  
>Something terrible definately has happened with him in his past.<br>She listened his breathing and found it shallow and quick.

A sudden breeze of wind and bolt of lightning along with thunder growl freaked both sisters. And suddenly they both realised it was very dark, much darker than before. 

"We need to get away. This is not a storm. It's a hurricane..."  
>-<p>

_And she was completely right.  
>A set of black clouds reached the city bringing huge waves towards harbour.<br>By the time it happened, most people were hidden away in their safe places and others were desperately trying to get away.  
>Apart from the worried people in big, glassy building. They stood in front of the windows casting frightened looks out. Lights around started to flicker bringing more fear.<br>And aside the three people on the road that were just now realising what can happen...  
>And it was just a beginning...<br>_


	9. Chapter 9

**[CHAPTER 9- Closer to the edge.]**

She wasn't sure anymore of what to think but one was sure thing- Ryan needed help and fast.

But sudden thunderbolt above their heads made up her mind. 

"Lucy help me get him in the car!" 

"Seriously?" she casted a curious glance at her sis who nodded and walked to her sis. 

Together they somehow managed to get him into the car's back seat. Lucy sat beside him and closely looked at young man. He looked very pale and hurt. She took his head in her arms and started massaging Ryan's temples. For a while she just massaged his head whispering soothing words to him. For some kind of magic reason it worked to ease his laboured breathing for a bit. She checked his pulse and found one very slow. It worried her.

Sam walked around the car and looked up. The sky was very dark and threatening. Wine kept picking up its speed making her worried. They had to leave now or they won't get away once the hurricane reaches its full force.  
>Lucy looked at her sister. She looked very serious. <p>

"Hey, we should get going." 

"Yeah, let's get going." she agreed and jumped into car and they drove off.

They sped up as fast as they could. It felt like eternity while they reached the other road that led to lab.

But so much for the luck. 

The strong blow of the wind had picked up a traffic sign that flew right at their car and with a magnificent force crashed into the car making it to lump sideways.  
>Sam was trying as best as she could to steady the spinning car. But it was useless. The car was completely out of control and they kept spinning. And then they went off the road flipping over few times before hitting a tree... <p>


	10. Chapter 10

**[CHAPTER 10- I need a heart beat.] **

****  
><span>*crash*<span>

_"No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave.  
>No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe.<br>No matter how many nights that you lied wide awake to the sound of the poison rain."  
><em>  
><em>^ Drop. Drop. Drop.<br>Drop by drop.  
>It all washed away...<br>Drop by drop.  
>It all pooled around.<br>And drop by drop.  
><em>He let it go... ^

_"Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?" _

_Drip. Drip. Drip. ^  
>^Drip. Drip. Drip.<br>Moment by moment.  
>His life drowned deeper.<br>Moment by moment.  
>His fear grew bigger<em>.

_"Heart beat... A heart beat... I need a... Heart beat... A heart beat..." _

_^ Drop. Drop. Drop.  
>Drop by drop.<br>He lost the hope.  
>Drop by drop.<br>He lost the fight.  
>Drop. Drop. Drop. ^ <em>

__-  
>"Damn it." Walter shouted at computer. <p>

"What's up?" Jesse asked looking up to his friend. 

"I can't reach Sam. She promised to call when they find Ryan." 

"Maybe they haven't find him yet?" Jesse suggested starting to feel uneasiness. 

"Yeah right, for two hours? Don't think so. Something's must've happened." he said trying his phone again. "What the...?" he suddenly stopped wide eyed. 

"What?" Jesse asked. 

"No signal? How that's possible?"

But for his question there was a loud crashing sound from the outside. They ran into hallway seeing a traffic sign stucked into a window glass. 

"What the hell?" Jesse gasped. 

But then he noticed something about the thing. He rushed towards it. He was too busy to inspect the traffic sign and didn't hear someone calling his name. And so he didn't see something bigger flying to the window. At the moment he took his distractor in his hand the part of the boat, that was ripped off when the wine met the bay, hit the window and crashed into Jesse, throwing him away. He slided down the now broken glass wall leaving bloody trail on the glass. 

He laid on the floor, blood pooling around his limp body. But something caught H's eye. It was a note. A note written with blood and happened to be taped to the sign that first flew into lab's window. A note that said: 

"Help. We're on the road. Two miles from Crime Lab. Our car crashed and we're thrown off the road. Please find Horatio Caine from the MDPD Crime Lab and tell him that Ryan Wolfe's in grave danger. Lucy"

_"Crash, crash, burn.  
>Let it all burn.<br>This hurricane's chasing us all underground."  
><em>

**A/N: **In italics are song lyrics


	11. Chapter 11

**[CHAPTER 11- Sound awake.]**

"Sam! Ryan!" a voice sounded through a hurricane that was now on full force throwing things around like matches. It was freaky enough to want hide underground. Luckily nothing too heavy or big besides branches and minor metal objects didn't hit their car. 

Lucy just prayed that the traffic sign reached someone. 

_"heart beat... i need a... heart beat... heart beat..."_

Lucy wanted to reach her phone which she put back in her pocket after sending a text to her sister Michelle who was somewhere doing her stuff.  
>But she was so stucked that her hands couldn't reach her pockets. Then idea hit her.<br>Tossing and pushing she somehow managed to wiggle herself out of the seat and finally she could look around.  
>The view wasn't pleasant. Broken glass and metal shards were scattered around the place. Also there was blood. Lot of crimson... Too much for her liking. <p>

"Oh god" Lucy gasped finally spotting Ryan somewhat stucked midway through the side window. He looked terrible. Bloody, bruised and all the glass shards sticking out

of his body. Awful. The word she could find to describe. 

She turned to other side and noticed her sister still attached to her seat. Girl managed to get herself over the front seats and finally was able to reach Sam.  
>She looked considerably better than Ryan with only minor bleeding from small gash on her temple. Though she couldn't be too sure if there weren't any internal injuries which were usually dangerous. <p>

She patted around sis's pockets fishing out her mobile. It wasn't broken, that was good thing, it even had some reception. Now she had to send another message... 

_"heart beat... i need a... heart beat..." _

The next message she'd sent to Jesse, but before she managed to push any button, her cell vibrated in her pocket. 

"Shit!" she barely managed to fish it out of the pocket and swipe on the screen when the car swayed.

"Yup." she shakingly answered. "Oh thank god! What? Are you serious? Damn! Unbelievable! Well thanks, ok." it wasn't what she expected at all. 

_"crash, crash, burn... let it all burn... this hurricane is chasing us all underground..."  
><em>

Her mind felt foggy. It was unbelievable. But before she could get any other throught her phone went off again. This time Michelle let her know she's on the way. She just hoped it won't be too dangerous. But at least she felt better...


	12. Chapter 12

**[CHAPTER 12- Running from the light, running from the day to night] **

****  
>"OK people, let's move! Move! Get back to your work! No staring!" Horatio's voice echoed through hallway where people crowded around the window and motionless Jesse.<p>

He was annoyed by all the people standing in the way. His CSI was burried in the debris from the boat. He didn't look good. Blood was all over the floor and he couldn't help but wait for ambulance to arrive. The best thing he could do was to keep the crowd away.

This day was pretty messy and he never suspected the trouble coming that way. It was already enough with one injured and probably another according to the note, but another one before his eyes was too much already. The crowd suddenly parted and medics came into view just as he turned around. He stepped back and looked out of the window. 

"Hang on Mr. Wolfe, hang on"  
>-<p>

"OW!" a voice of someone screaming in pain startled Lucy.  
>It sounded bit muffled. <p>

"Sam?" she looked over her sis, nothing. "Ryan?" Lucy reached over the car door. 

"Ouch!" it was Ryan. 

"Ryan? You awake?" 

"Aaagh! Lucy? Is that you?" he chocked out. 

"Ryan don't move. You're stuck." she called out while crawled out of the wreck. 

She managed to get herself out of the car, mostly thanks to her small frame.  
>She carefully walked around and finally saw Ryan.<br>She carefully overlooked his body trying to check for injuries.  
>She couldn't find anything too dangerous so she risked to move his body. <p>

"OW!" his answer didn't change. It felt like ton of bricks fallen onto him trashing him into pieces. 

The most painful area was his chest. He could barely breathe. But he managed to push back the coughing fit. It felt like more tons of bricks. 

Somehow Lucy managed to pull him out of doorway and put him on the ground. Unnoticed he'd fallen asleep again.  
>Now she had to get Sam out safely. <p>


	13. Chapter 13

**[CHAPTER 13- All of the lights]**

His mind was clouded. Somewhere beyond his conscious mind floated a weak memory of something he couldn't point at. It was pretty confusing and mostly disturbing experience.

Had he ever been in situation like this?

Suddenly something flicked and he remembered. It was the day he lost someone. Someone he loved. But it was years ago. Doesn't matter now anyways. Now all that mattered was sort out all these confusing flashes and find at least one coherent thought. Yeah, but the problem was that he couldn't reach any. They were all blended into each other in a very weird pile.

For a moment there was only black emptiness. Then suddenly something flashed. A memory of something. A girl. Young, very young. She was not more than mid-twenties. She seemed so familiar. Deep green eyes and black hair that actually looked bluish with pink and violet strands, that jumped out of order. It was nice view, he thought, catching warmth in his chest. Then the picture changed.  
>Now it was late afternoon, sunset, beach. Bunch me people at fire place. Most of them drunk but few frightened, stood aside.<p>

And there she was, that same beautiful girl. She looked scared. Suddenly few more people jumped out of bushes starting to mess up the crowd.

It happened so fast. Few punches here and there, and they were all in a huge mess.

Black haired girl hid behind the rocks with two other girls.

Suddenly he saw himself jumping onto the crowd, trying to part them but it was useless. Then he rushed over to the frightened girls but few others saw him and they tried to stop him on the way. He had to fight back. But he was alone in this fight, and powerless. The girl jumped over the rocks and tried to help but was hit with a baseball bat, just like he.

She fell on the ground bleeding. He threw himself towards her trying to protect her but a gunshot rang out in the night.

He felt it pierce through his chest with a terrifying force. And then there was another one, piercing through his body.

After the third one he couldn't see or feel anything else aside the girl he tried to save, that was bleeding out in the light of setting sun. Her blood left crimson stains in the sand like a flaming trails of rain. But then he noticed scarlet trails underneath his body.

He looked at the pooling liquid stunned but then finally crawled over to the girl. He reached her side but she didn't move. He saw her eyes, full of fear, and looked deep into them. She did same. And at the moment the sun disappeared behind horizon, silver trails ran down her cheeks, shining in the night. The last thing in his ears was the whisper that trembled in his mind for a moment longer before his own tears started to roll down, sparkling to the fading sunlight. He looked up at the sky and saw a lone star falling down. And then it faded into darkness... 


	14. Chapter 14

**[CHAPTER 14- Fading daylight shadows] **

The darkness changed into a foggy meadow. He was running through the fog early in the morning. A barking of a dog signaled that it wasn't far anymore. He was already tired fro the running when he suddenly tripped over something and fell hard, rolling down the slope. Finally the roll ended and he could open his eyes. Everything was spinning out of control. But after a while he was able to get up and keep running. Finally he reached his dog who was now running back to him. They where standing at the side of a hill, just where the rocks stood.

Something caught his eye...

He looked closer, a dark shade of red glittered in the grass. The dog looked at him sorrowful. He followed his friend down the rocky hillside when all of a sudden his eyes fell onto a figure on the rocks few feet lower. His legs started to move themselves. His mind went empty and all he could see was the body of a young man, that looked so much like himself, lying lifelessly on the cold stone. 

Few more images flashed through his foggy mind but he had no recollection of what they were. 

Suddenly the blackness didn't seem so black anymore. There was something else. Like dim clouds floating past his eyes. For his own surprise a far, far sound echoed through the emptiness. 

_What was the sound? Was it a voice? Did someone called a name?  
><em>

It seemed like an eternity but it almost felt like a movement. 

_What was that?  
><em>

Now he was really confused. 

Suddenly a bright circle of light shone into his eye. Moment later same happened again to the other eye. 

_What the hell?  
><em>

He couldn't get any coherent thought of what might be happening but it felt so unreal.  
>But what was real? He didn't know. And he had no idea of what was going on at all. <p>

_Was he dead?_


	15. Chapter 15

**[CHAPTER 15- Lone Wolfe in the rain] **

"He can't die. He can't die." she was holding onto her mantra for almost two hours. He was still in surgery. Alexx wasn't telling anything much but that's probably because

she didn't know. 

She nearly threw the the nurse, who wanted to check her, out of room through the wall. But eventually with Alexx's help she got checked out and released.  
>They decided to keep Sam overnight, which meant they could still keep an eye on her. She didn't mind. <p>

Michelle was circling the hallways deep in her own world of thoughts. She was double. At hand hardest fight was for Ryan. He was one of her best friends and she really hoped he'll be ok. 

But there was someone else she was worried little bit more. It was Jesse. He was the saviour of their lifes. Jesse has been like a big brother to her during LA times and someone she could trust her own life knowing he felt same. And to her biggest joy he moved to Miami at the same time she returned home. She was so happy for that. 

Jesse was taken first since they got him an hour before Ryan, but he was out just an hour ago. He was still unconscious and connected to various machines keeping him alive. It was hard to watch how fragile their later addition to the team looked but he was the one who saw her sister's note attached to the traffic sign. 

And now she prayed all the gods she could remember. 

Lucy has started to circling around waiting area. She was tired but couldn't stop. Her mind was too busy to process all what happened just couple hours ago. Ryan was like a brother to her. They've spent so much time together. It was by pure accident those years ago when they met. And now she was praying for Ryan. He was still in surgery.  
>Alexx told them that Ryan's having concussion and some broken comes that will heal within couple of months. But what else she told let a questions arise.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**[CHAPTER 16- The lies we tell]**

All the years she'd spent with the H's team she hadn't even thought that someone of them could be able of hiding something this big. She knew the people like her own family. And loved them nonetheless. Even their youngest addition back then, after loosing one of her family. But she'd heard before of the young cop's bravado attitude and lion's heart. He was an excellent cop and even better criminalist. And still he managed to hid so much of his emotions let alone all what happened to young man. Only few times he'd let a bit of emotions out. But it was way too far from what she wanted to hear. 

But now even more questions shot through her mind leaving her puzzled. How he was able to hid it so well for so many years? It was just too freaking weird and frightening.  
>Finally Alexx walked in the waiting area and everyone there nearly leapt towards her. <p>

"How is he?" asked Michelle. 

"Well, we lost him couple of times during surgery but now he's ok. We put him to sleep so he'll be sleeping for a while." 

They all let a sigh to escape. It was relief.

"Girls I know it's gonna be hard to hear that but I must tell you about this." Alexx looked in the eye of each girl. She could see confusion and fear that made her feel even worse. 

"What Alexx?" Lucy asked with a look that left weird sensation in the pit of her stomach. 

"I fear about Ryan's condition." 

Their eyes grew wider. 

"Alexx? What's with Ryan?" Lucy asked fearful look into her eyes.  
>Alexx knew she adored young man and it was understandable that she felt scared for him. <p>

Alexx sighed, "His lungs are not functioning well."

"Are you trying to tell...?" she couldn't finish the sentence because her voice lost the willpower to finish it. 

"I'm afraid so, dear." Alexx simply stated breaking her gaze. 

"So... How much time?" Michelle finally having the strenght to ask the dreaded question. 

"At this state I can only guess. But as far as I can guess it'd be about several months to few years at least. And only if the treatment works." 

"That serious?" Michelle asked knowing the answer won't be anything promising. 

"And not only that, Michelle. His condition is far more worse than I could've imagined. I will talk to his doctor asap to find out more. But so far there's nothing too promising." Alexx explained again fearing to look at the girls. 

There was a complete silence dreading to break the gaze that threatened to take their minds into places they didn't wan to get. 

Unfortunately there're few underlying issues...


	17. Chapter 17

**[CHAPTER 17- The darkest side of misery] **

He was angry, frightened, confused, anxious, lost. 

Only if these words could truly describe how he felt. He know this was about to come but still he hoped for some kind of sudden, hopeful gesture from always shifty fate.  
>Unfortunately there wasn't really anything that could help either. He was doomed. Totally screwed. And big time. <p>

And now probably he could loose everything, his life including.  
>That wasn't giving enough options at all. But what he was left to do? <p>

Probably nothing. 

But nothing wasn't easing his mind. And his mind was so clouded. But only thing he could do was to run. Run as far and as fast as he could. 

Yeah, he'll run and hide away. He won't let the others to see him like this. 

He made up his mind and silently slipped out of the room. Like a shadow he escaped the daylight and blended into the darkness outside, hiding behind the shadows of the night, leaving the only place he'd called home for so many years. 

This time he knew how to avoid and it helped. He didn't worry anymore. He wasn't scared now. A pure determination took over his doubtful senses leading his way further into unknown fate of life. 

It was his own way of fighting down the feeling of helplessness. And he needed to gain some confidence. 

And before the first morning birds started their day, he was far enough to hide away. Without a trace, without a trail, without a tiny hope. He had only one wish. To get away... 


	18. Chapter 18

**[CHAPTER 18- Somewhere] **

It was another day on the beach after a long, long ride. Another journey to the place he didn't know. 

Somewhere. 

Somewhere far, far away, long, long hours ahead. It was his last sanctuary. For the countless time, as he assumed, he was sitting somewhere. Sometimes it was beach, sometimes park. Another time it was a meadow or corn field. It didn't matter as long as he felt good. 

He found it better not to dwell on the past but kept going. It was better for himself. 

Now when he had a car he could go wherever he wanted or the road took him. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. 

He just needed this freedom. At first it was just a runaway but now he'd decided it's something else. Just like everything in his life that was just something else. 

Today had been a good day. He felt better. 

Better than ever in all this time. And not only physically. Emotionally too. 

Was it a sign? Was that meant something? 

It felt weird. Weird but calming. And that was really confusing.  
>He sat down on the ground and breathed in the fresh air. It was so refreshing. So he kept sitting there until it started to turn darker. <p>

Twilight. 

His favorite time of the day. The moment of magic the nature brought. It just felt so fantastic. And somehow he didn't even noticed himself slipping even further into darkness. His mind was so wrapped up that he didn't notice anything.  
>This was still the day on the beach. Why there would be something else about it?<br>-

She was just walking down the beach. It was twilight. A moment of magic as she kept calling it. She loved this time of the day when everything was just slightly wrapped up into light darkness. The light seemed putting everything into surreal colours and shadows that made the imagination rose. It was perfect time to go for a walk. 

But she didn't know whom she's going to walk on... 

It wasn't like she was exactly paying attention to where she was going as the old memories consumed her. The day months ago when her closest friend decided to give up and disappeared from the surface of the planet. Literally. 

But it was also the day they all came to realisation that maybe this was better for him.

And she trusted his decision. If that was easier for him to let go. 

Not that she was happy for that. She really missed him. All this time spent wondering where her dear friend was. 

And all of a sudden her attention fell on the ground finally seeing that there was something on the ground. A shadow. A figure of a body. 

_What's that?  
><em>

She wondered walking closer. And, just when she walked close enough, she finally saw the figure that was lying down on the ground... 

Her breath stucked into her chest much as her thoughts into her brain. 

Any thought just flew out of her mind as the image of the person lying there filled her vision. 

She slid down on her knees and let her tears roll down... 

A silver sparkles filled the darkness like a diamonds falling down... 

The moment faded as the sun disappeared leaving everything in the darkness...

**[FIN]**

**A/N: **

**I know there's a little mix as you can feel it, but there's a flashback included.**

**Also it was on purpose to put it little ''messy'' I might put up a sequel or something…..**

**I'm not yet sure where I this story going if I put up a sequel….**

**So if you have any more ideas feel free to REVIEW **

**THANK YOU FOR READING **


End file.
